Descriptions
Volunteers, please write your Sonic Level Tournament descriptions under this line! ---- =Week 11= BlueFlametheAman's descriptions Digital Circuit Digital Circuit is the second level of Shadow the Hedghog if Shadow completes Westopolis' Dark mission. After eliminating all the G.U.N. soldiers in the city, Shadow gets taken to cyberspace by Black Doom so he can destroy the world's communication interface. The Dark Mission in this level is for Shadow to find the Core Program and destroy it. While traveling through cyberspace, Shadow will encounter Rouge, who is here to help G.U.N. fight off the Black Arms. Then, Shadow can choose to ignore Black Doom's orders and help Rouge get the Yellow Chaos Emerald as part of the Hero Mission. This level is filled with floating blocks, anti-viruses, energy poles to climb on and various roads of light that Shadow can use to travel in this strange world. Mad Matrix Mad Matrix is one of the fourth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by collecting all the discs in Prison Island's Hero mission or by getting the Grey Chaos Emerald in Circus Park's normal mission. Either way, Shadow runs into Team Chaotix, who a are planning to infiltrate Dr. Eggman's computer mainframe. After they gained access, Shadow goes in followed by Espio. In here, Shadow has three options : he can either help Black Doom detonate 30 bombs set up all over the Light Speed Circuit to destroy Eggman's mainframe, helping Espio access all four terminals by activating the four towers (blue, green, yellow and red) or just ignore the two and leave by finding the exit located in the Red Tower. The obstacles in this level are similar to the ones from Digital Circuit, but with small puzzles involving multicolored light panels. After all that, Shadow and Espio must fight Eggman in his Egg Breaker. The ARK The Ark is one of the fifth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by either destroying Central City in it's Dark Mission or finishing off the G.U.N. soldiers in The Doom's Dark mission. Whatever dark path Shadow chose leads him into being taken to Space Colony Ark, where Black Doom orders him to destroy all four of the Ark's defense unit, which would shut down all the barriers, enabling the Black Arms to gain control of it. Throughout the level, Shadow must ride on a Black Volt to fly around and shoot the units. However, Shadow can choose to ignore Black Doom's orders and just get inside the Ark. Once beaten, Shadow must face the Blue Falcon, a floating G.U.N. mobile equipped with rocket launchers and a particle beam cannon. GUN Fortress GUN Fortress is one of the sixth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by either taking over the Space Colony Ark in The Ark's Dark mission or by destroying the President's escape pod in Air Fleet's Dark mission. This entire level works as G.U.N.'s headquarters and the Black Arms have successfully broke in after they used the Eclipse Cannon to obliterate Central City. This is the human's last chance of fending off the aliens. Shadow has two options here. The first one is the help Black Doom destroy the three cores of the base, which would lead to the entire planet being completely defenseless. This leads to the G.U.N. Commander taking a last stand against Shadow by using a prototype battle mech called Diablon while teaming up with Sonic. The second option is to help Rouge secure the Purple Chaos Emerald. This leads to the two of them fighting Black Doom. Toxice's descriptions Westopolis Lethal Highway Sky Troops Air Fleet BlueSpeeder's descriptions Lava Shelter Cosmic Fall Shoutmon23's Descriptions Glyphic Canyon Death Ruins Category:Spam